


Assassin's Tango

by ChirisGang



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChirisGang/pseuds/ChirisGang
Summary: 又是一篇被Lofter完全封杀只好转到AO3上来的文。1、主IDW背景的警爵；2、用了几乎看不出来的《史密斯夫妇》paro；3、媚药梗有。
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Kudos: 8





	Assassin's Tango

兰博基尼双子一直有一个疑问，持续了很久很久也没能解开。

“警车和爵士到底在一起多久了？”

他们不是没有试着去寻找过答案，但是几乎每一个汽车人都是这样回答他们的——“打从我知道开始，他们俩就在一起了”。甚至连擎天柱都这么说——没错，他们对这个问题已经好奇到了甚至去询问自家领袖的地步。

终于有一天，因为在汽车人阵营中呆的时间最长而被双子反复骚扰的救护车忍不住了：“如果你们这么想知道，就应该去问问他们本人！”

飞毛腿身手敏捷地躲过横空飞来的扳手，拉着横炮到走廊上商量对策。

老大夫好像以为他们蠢到没想过这个方法似的，但是需要亲自从当事人身上套话简直是对他们俩八卦，咳，情报搜集能力的一种羞辱，而且——他们承认得很不情愿——想要在警车身上占便宜，他们可没那么狂妄。爵士虽然看起来很好说话，但是他在这方面肯定听警车的。

思来想去，终究是按耐不住好奇芯的双胞胎趁着某次到警车办公室交报告的机会——当然，爵士也在那里——假装不经意地把问题问了出来。

然后他们俩齐刷刷地把目光转向爵士，发誓打死也不和警车的视线对上。

“哦，这个问题啊……”爵士挠了挠下巴，“大概有五六百万年了吧？”

——咦！这么爽快！？

还没等双胞胎反应过来，警车冷淡的声音在另一边响起：“如果从正式bond开始算的话，是579万6431年。”

爵士笑了，“没错，pal的意思就是‘五六百万年’——和我说的一样，对吧？”他朝不赞同地看着他的警车丢去一个戏谑的眼神。

双胞胎沉浸在轻易获知惊天大秘密的喜悦中难以自拔，横炮得寸进尺：“那说说你们俩是怎么开始的呗？”一边在内线通讯中提醒自己的兄弟做好录音准备，“两小无猜？办公室恋情？油吧浪漫一夜？——哦好吧，我忘了那是警车，排除最后一项。”

“实际上，”爵士若有所思地说，把警车难以察觉的一僵尽收眼底，“你应该考虑所有可能性，炮仔。”

等飞毛腿回过神来，他发现自己手里的数据板掉到了地上。

【炮仔，我们是不是知道得太多了……】

五六百万年前。

警车面无表情地推开了麦卡丹油吧的大门，立即有不少暧昧的目光落到了他身上。他的逻辑电路给出了12种摆脱现状的办法，但每一个都不怎么健康。他将声讯接收器充能至200%，听到540塞里外巡逻队恼怒的叫嚷声——“别放过每一个落单的！”他在0.1纳秒内做出了选择，笔直地穿过灯光迷离的雅座，走向水晶吧台。

“一杯E款特调。”他调整发声器，模仿油吧常客沙哑低沉的嗓音。

酒保用赏玩的目光注视了一会儿他亮丽的头徽，眼神变得很热烈，“很高兴为您服务，先生。”

警车使自己的机体在高脚椅上呈现出放松的样子，一杯鲜红的能量液被轻轻地放到了他面前。他微微皱起眉头，看向不知何时坐到了他身边的陌生TF。走向吧台的过程中他扫描了周围所有TF的动向，按照他的逻辑推演，没有一个分析对象应该在这么短的时间内坐到这个位置上来。

“你品味不错。”陌生的TF微笑着说，他的光镜在蓝色的护目镜后闪闪发亮，“这里的E调做得特别醇。”

警车的表情只停顿了一秒，便神色如常地拿起玻璃杯，向为他买酒的对象点了点头：“谢谢。”他不动声色地开启了FIM芯片，呷了一口，浓厚的甜香在舌尖弥漫开来。

“我从没见过你，是第一次来这儿吗？”护目镜TF语调快活地问道。警车觉得有些好笑——他的搭讪台词老套得像是从教科书上抄下来的一样。但他知道对于这里大部分的TF来说，光是对方出色的外形和爽朗的嗓音就能让他们芯甘情愿地上钩了。

“我平时没什么时间来油吧。”他半真半假地回答，抓住对方目光移开的瞬间空隙扫了一眼大门口——外面似乎发生了某种骚动。他遵循逻辑电路的指示很有技巧地向他身边的TF靠近了一些：从对方的角度来看这个距离并不唐突，但在旁人眼里，他们正在亲密交谈。

“看你那一尘不染的涂装就知道，我猜你是个公务员或者别的什么。”对方大大咧咧地说，朝警车举起杯子，护目镜后的光镜愉快地闪动了几下，“工作辛苦了，长官大人。”

这话虽然听上去像是奉承或是讽刺，但并不令人反感。警车得出结论：爱说俏皮话是眼前这个TF的风格。——他不擅长应对的类型。他没有回答，只是默默地又呷了一口酒。

“我叫爵士。”对方似乎并没有轻易放弃交流，他盯着警车精致的门翼，“你是帕拉克萨斯人？”

警车又朝门口看了一眼，这次没有掩饰的必要——门外的骚动已经如此明显，油吧里的不少TF也抬起头来，半是困惑半是恐慌地看向大门口。“是的。”他把目光收回来，朝依然盯着他看的爵士举了举杯子，“警车。”

这是他的真名，但大部分情况下他都不叫这个。

“你可没自己的名字听上去那么随性*。”爵士咧开嘴笑了，他也朝门口看了一眼，“怎么了？你看上去很不安。”

警车看了他一眼，“你没听到门外的吵闹声吗？”

“看来你真的是第一次来这儿，prowler。”爵士大笑，在椅子上轻巧地弹了一下，变成了正对警车的姿势——真不知道在这么小的高脚椅上他是怎么做到的，“醉汉打架罢了，每天都有，没什么可看的。”

警车因为对方过于熟稔的称呼皱了皱眉头，但他没有进一步表达不满。正当他准备开口时，油吧大门被砰地一声踹开，大厅里顿时响起一片惊叫声。荷枪实弹的巡逻队队员走了进来，“我们在执行公务！”领头的那个大声说道，举止很粗野，“从现在开始，谁也不准出这个大门，直到我们结束搜查为止！”

大厅一片怨声载道，但鉴于巡逻队威胁的眼神和手里的步枪，发泄不满仅限于此。油吧里很快安静了下来。

爵士很轻地哇哦了一声，语气带上了一丝鄙夷：“破坏美好的油吧之夜——巡逻队的长官们果然很有情趣。”他注意到警车看他的眼神，狡黠地一笑，“怎么，你不喜欢我说你的同僚们坏话？”

警车摇了摇头，“他们不是我的同僚。”

“唔，你们都为政府工作嘛。”爵士耸耸肩，“任何群体都有混蛋，是不是？你的官够大吗？能让他们别那么张牙舞爪么？——我在外面跑了一天，可不想晚上出来找乐子的时候还被黑洞洞的枪口指着。”

“……他们的行为并没有违反任何法律规定。”警车干巴巴地说道。

爵士先是愣了一下，然后像是憋不住似地大笑起来。本来油吧里只听得到巡逻队的武器碰撞发出的金属脆响，他这么一笑，几乎所有TF的目光都朝这边转了过来。

“抱歉抱歉。”他朝浑身僵硬的警车摆了摆手，看上去忍笑忍得很辛苦，“我很久——很久没在油吧听到这么一板一眼的话了，别介意好吗，伙计……别介意。”

警车在余光中瞥到巡逻队的队员们骂骂咧咧地转开了鄙视的眼神，才暗暗松了口气，他转向爵士：“你这是自找麻烦。”

“嘿，我只是在跟你道歉，可不是跟他们。”爵士并没有刻意压低声音，“‘我的行为并没有违反任何法律规定’，是不是？我只是笑了几声，油吧就是给人开怀大笑的地方——如果你还不清楚在这里应该做什么的话，这是第一课。”

他的话引来了周围TF一片低低的赞同声。渐渐地，大厅里重新变得人声鼎沸，碰杯声、谈笑声、叫骂声不绝于耳，巡路队看起来很恼火，但他们没有办法。

“看。”爵士满意地转过头来，光镜在护目镜后愉快地闪了闪，“你既然来了油吧，就应该知道油吧的规矩，prowler——喝酒、跳舞、诅咒政府……大笑一场。”

警车面无表情地看着他，“我目前的选择是只喝酒，谢谢你。”

爵士像是大受打击似地垂下肩膀，但警车注意到他的脚仍然随着油吧里的音乐轻快地打着节拍。就在这时，巡逻队粗鲁地挤过雅座，朝吧台这边走了过来。警车的逻辑电路开始高速运作，计算得出的结果让他叹了一口气——要摆脱他们的追查，目前有3种可行的办法，但可行性最高的那种——非常忤逆他的本意。

但正当他准备重新测算第二种办法的成功率时，爵士把手伸到了他面前。

警车看着他，没有把惊讶表现在脸上。

“我看你刚才一直在盯着舞池的方向。”爵士愉快地说，他的笑容显得很顽皮，“遵循内心的欲望吧，长官——如果你这么想跳舞的话。”

他的洞察力令人惊叹。警车扬起了眉毛：“非常感谢——但我不是你的长官，我也不想跳舞。”

爵士撇了撇嘴，“好吧，那我换个说法——能请你跳一支舞么，stranger？”

这下连警车也说不出任何反驳的句子了。最终，他很长很长地叹了一口气，没有理会爵士伸过来的那只手，而是走过去牵起他的另一只手，绕过吧台避开巡逻队，朝舞池走去。

[*因为prowl还有“徘徊，潜行”的意思。]

“专心，专心，pal。”爵士用很轻柔的声音贴着警车的声讯接收器呢喃道，“说实在的，你没必要这么僵硬。”

“这是我的极限了。”警车回答——他实话实说。爵士的胸甲抵在他的胸甲下方，他得很费劲才能搂住对方的腰，“我想我们两个的机型不适合在一起跳舞。”

“当然可以，只要你够灵活。”爵士轻盈地在原地转了半圈，一只手扶在警车的背甲上——那只手只是老老实实地放在那里，可还是让对方感到了一丝战栗——他的另一只手握住警车的，带着他向反方向转了半圈，然后侧身从警车的胸甲下方滑了过去。等这一套动作完成之后，警车发现自己的右手再次搭在了爵士的腰上，突如其来的热度让他觉得有些紧张——他没能控制好，下意识地从手上放出了一串细微的电流。

“噢！”爵士低低地惊呼了一声，警车赶紧放开了他，尴尬地站在一边。“抱歉，我不是很习惯——”

爵士轻轻吐了口气，他看向警车，“你知道这算性骚扰吧，长官？”他的语气充满调侃。

警车的光镜一角跳了跳。“如果冒犯了你，我道歉，但我并没有——”

“放松，宝贝。”爵士像是无可奈何似地摇了摇头，“看来你是真的分不清真正的指责和——”他笑了，“——算了。我们继续吧。”

警车有些恼怒。他当然清楚爵士刚才的那句话只是普通的调情——但是，看在火种源的份上，那会让他看起来像某个混迹油吧的下流坯子，想尽办法在每个和自己跳舞的TF身上占便宜。

“你在生气？”爵士观察着他的表情，他们俩现在只有一只手相握，保持着相当的距离，用非常正式和体面的方式舞蹈，“我的错，我不知道你不喜欢这类玩笑。”他松开警车的手，一路抚上他的手臂，然后滑到他的腰际，警车怔了一下——他看到爵士坏笑了起来，然后一股电流从腰部窜进了他的机体，酥麻感让他浑身一颤，“这下扯平了。”爵士满意地说，重新搭上了警车的肩膀，“我们能继续了吗？我讨厌跳无聊的社交舞。”

警车花了几秒钟平复自己的油压，咬着牙低声道：“这并不有趣，爵士。”

“是啊，很高兴我们达成了共识——社交舞真的很没意思。”

音乐切换，变成了一首节奏热烈的舞曲。爵士的表情一下子亮了，“你会喜欢这个的。”他扣住警车的手指，围着他旋转起来。作为一台机体，他的腰柔软得令人难以置信，灵活得仿佛他的部件不是由坚固的金属连接起来的一样。毫无疑问，警车跟不上如此流畅而随性的节奏，但他也不需要跟上——爵士承担了大部分繁琐复杂的动作，警车要做的只是追随他，在关键点，比如旋转或侧滑时，爵士会给出指示。在这种配合下，警车的舞步也变得异常奔放起来。

一曲终了，爵士在警车的声讯接收器旁轻轻地喘息，他打开了一半的冷却扇。“你比我想象得要擅长！”他欣喜地大声说，因为刚刚巡逻队的离开激起了一阵震耳欲聋的欢呼，“这是在隐藏实力吗，亲爱的？你二十个循环前还僵硬得乱放电流！”

“我不擅长跳舞。”警车也抬高了嗓音，他也在喘气，“但我擅长预测。你的那套舞步——看上去非常复杂，但实际上很有规律可循。”

“你太棒了！”爵士看上去很兴奋，“再来一首好吗，再来一首？”

“不——我想我需要中场休息。”警车摇了摇头，巡逻队走后，他一直紧绷的逻辑电路终于松弛了下来，热舞后的疲惫也开始显现，“你可以问问其他人——”

“不用了，我和你一起。”爵士朝边上过来邀请他的TF摆了摆手，和警车一起挤出了舞池。

警车和爵士一起坐进了雅座的合金沙发里。他们俩的机体紧紧挨着，冷却扇里排出来的热气混在了一起，把狭小的空间变得更加滚烫。警车长长地舒了口气，朝一旁的侍者招了招手，“一杯高纯，谢谢。”他转向爵士，“你要喝什么？”

爵士惊讶地看着他：“我没看出你是这么热辣的TF，pal。你刚跳完那么猛的舞，就要来杯烈的？”

“我的FIM芯片开着，我只是需要高浓度的能量来加快修复机体的磨损。”警车解释道，“看来你不一样，是吧？给他一杯D调。”

“不不不，我也要高纯。”爵士按住他的手，急切地对侍者说，然后他靠近警车，“你真是没劲透了，pal，FIM芯片是我们身上最没意义的部件之一。这可是在油吧，别侮辱了这些纯净的、甜美的能量液，好吗？把你的芯片关上。”

警车有些好笑，但他暂时没什么力气和爵士较真——不然他在刚才就把这个手肘都快戳进自己腰里的TF推到一边了。“醉酒没有什么好处。”

爵士瞪着他：“你不会从来没在关FIM的情况下喝过酒吧？”

警车不置可否。爵士大笑起来，他搭上警车的肩膀，手指像是无意间滑过警车的车灯。“你没劲透了。我再说一遍，你，没，劲，透，了。相信我，在你机体还处于过热状态下灌下一整杯高纯，那感觉会让你永生难忘——你的每个部件都像着了火似的，那些火辣辣的液体流过你的全身，在每个关节和轴承处碰撞出火花，一直涌到你的手指尖，它让你的机体发麻，所有的冷却扇都超负荷运行，所有的对接口都烫得发疼——”

他猛地住了口。警车僵住了。爵士大口大口地喘气，表情变得既困惑又震惊，他很慢很慢地把胳膊从警车的肩膀上拿开，然后又像是控制不住似地突然抓住了警车的手。警车差点跳了起来——爵士的手那么热，简直像要把他熔化了一样。

“爵士？”他犹豫了一下，伸出手扶住了舞伴无力地垂到自己胸前的脑袋，“怎么回事？”

爵士在发抖，他抬起头，朝警车露出一个特别——找不到别的形容了——艳丽的笑容，“渣。这下惨了。”

“我刚喝的那杯E调是别人请的。”他低声说，灼热的换气吐在警车脖颈敏感的管线处，“恐怕——恐怕里面加了点东西。”

警车明白了——他的逻辑电路发生了某种紊乱。“你喝来历不明的人请的酒，居然还不开FIM芯片？”

“别教训我了，好吗？你最精明，在我请你喝酒的时候开芯片。”爵士的声音越来越低哑，他有些难受地在警车的胸甲前蹭了蹭，“我可没给你下药。”

在爵士的影响下，警车的换气节奏也开始混乱起来。他关闭了一会儿光学镜头不去看爵士此刻的表情，但这让他的声讯接收器变得更加敏锐——爵士很轻很轻地在他边上唔了一声，然后开始低低地呻吟，警车的油箱开始增压，他觉得自己的半边机体都麻了。

“我得把你送回家。”重新上线光镜后，警车艰难地组织词句，把目光直直地投向远处，“你还能变形吗？”

爵士半天没有说话。警车在芯里诅咒了一句，只得转过身，攀住这个麻烦鬼的肩膀，凑在他的声讯接收器旁喊道：“爵士？”

他很努力地无视了爵士无意识地在他大腿上游走的手指，又晃了晃他——这真是个错误。爵士失去了支撑，整具机体倒进了他的怀里，滚烫的嘴唇紧紧贴在警车的胸甲上。一瞬间警车的全身电路都锁死了，然后他听到爵士嗫嚅着说了一句什么。在制止自己之前，他把声讯接收器贴到了爵士唇边。

“…………pal……”

爵士喑哑的嗓音像是在警车耳边劈了一道雷，他几乎就把脏话说出口了。侍者偏偏在这个时候端着高纯走了过来，警车简直想掀翻他的托盘。“我得送这小子回去！”他朝侍者喊道，音乐再次切换到了刚才那首舞曲，激烈的鼓点敲得他芯烦意乱，“你认识他吗？知道他家在哪吗？”

侍者为难地摇了摇头。他犹豫了一下，凑过来建议道：“二楼有几间专门供喝醉的客人使用的休息室，可以包夜，如果您不介意的话——”

警车不耐烦地挥了挥手，他不喜欢侍者暧昧的语气和落在爵士身上的眼神。不，重点是——如果他带爵士去了休息室，那就真的说不清楚了。但他不知道爵士的家在哪，更不可能带他回自己家。

他的第12次逻辑推演依然指向侍者提供的建议。最终，在爵士开始把舌头伸进他的颈部线路，手指还越来越往下抚摸的时候，警车终于投降了。他抓过侍者递给他的房间钥匙，抱起爵士气势汹汹地上了二楼。

砰地摔上门，警车的第一反应是这个房间怎么这么小——小得爵士散发出的热气根本散不出去，而阻绝了楼下嘈杂的乐声后，爵士的喘息变得更加清晰。

“pal。”所幸的是，他终于又能说话了。

“你得休息，我去找医生。”警车尽可能小心地把他放到充电床上。但他发现自己半天都没能把手从爵士身下抽回来。

爵士笑了。不知是有意还是无意，他的舌尖探了出来，轻轻舔过自己的下唇。警车的视线钉在爵士有些湿润的嘴角上，他觉得自己的光镜线路一定是被锁死了。等他回过神来的时候，发现房间里多了自己的喘息声。爵士坐了起来，他的手指攀上警车的胸甲，沿着保险杠缓缓滑动。

“爵士。”警车低声警告他，“你现在不清醒。”

然后他说不出话来了。爵士找到了他的胸甲暗扣，咔哒两声，警车的油压猛地飚了上去。爵士很小心地把胸甲摘了下来，放到了地上，一只手按上了警车裸露的胸部线路。该死，他的手——太热了，警车感受着爵士温柔的抚摸，他的手指灵活地探进敏感的传感线，轻轻揉捏着它们。

“爵士！”

“你不想让我住手，pal，别骗你自己。”爵士微笑着说，他的表情还有点迷离，但语气非常坚定，“你从刚才开始就只是嘴上喊喊，你连一根手指都没动一下，你看。”他的另一只手缠上警车依然放在充电床上的手臂，指尖在装甲间的缝隙里轻轻戳刺。

警车按住了他的手，爵士的光镜闪了闪。

“我承认，我被你诱惑。”警车低声说，“但——你只是因为——这不符合逻辑。你甚至都不认识我。”

“拜托你和你的逻辑板都见普神去吧。”爵士滑到了地板上，跪在警车两腿之间，“我只说一点，pal……如果现在碰我的是请我喝酒的那个炉渣，我一定让他体验一把输出管塞在自己接口里的感觉。”

警车的光镜很慢很慢地闪了两下。

“好吧。”最后他说，熟练地打开了爵士胸甲的暗扣，然后吻了他，“如果是这样的话。”

被警车按到充电床上的时候，爵士的光镜在护目镜后亮得炫目，“你很擅长通过预测和别人配合，是不是？”他喘息着，声音因为两条舌头的交缠而含混不清，“试试看，试试预测我，pal。”

警车感觉自己全身线路的敏感度都升级了一倍，他不知道爵士是不是也这样觉得。他很耐心地舔舐爵士胸口的圆形传感器，那是胸甲上车灯的位置……爵士的机体一下子绷紧了，胸口的濡湿感让他感到眩晕，也可能是药物的作用，总之他现在……他现在恨不能自己的身体再为警车打开一些。他希望警车能敞开他的传感器，把舌头伸进里面复杂细密的电路绕着圈滑动。他试图拥抱警车，好让自己的其他线路也感受到爱抚，但警车把他的双手紧紧禁锢在头顶，而他根本不想挣扎。把主动权完全交给警车不会让他觉得不甘，只会更加渴望——渴望警车能读懂他每一次扭动和呻吟所带的暗示，从而把手指探向他最希望得到抚摸的地方，如果他也能读懂自己所期待的揉按的方式和力度——

噢。他低低地喘息，他感觉到警车的手正在往他的下腹滑去，噢，没错……pal，你果然很棒……

他的对接面板烫得惊人，润滑液正在缓慢渗出，意识到这个事实让爵士感到更加兴奋。警车的手动得太慢了，爵士忍不住抬高下体，把自己的欲望完全展现。

拜托了，拜托了，pal……快点，别折磨我……

警车的换气顿了一拍，随后他放低了机体，把自己同样火热的对接面板贴上了爵士的。爵士剧烈地颤抖了一下，控制不住地将双腿缠上了警车的腰。警车停下来关掉所有关于机体过热的内线警报并调低他们的优先级，然后吻了吻爵士的声讯接收器。

“爵士。”他哑着声音说，“你能自己打开吗？”

爵士的光镜被猛地调到了最亮，热量从他裸露的管线间和机甲的缝隙间源源不断地向外辐射。警车松开了他，双手撑在他的脑袋两边居高临下地注视着他，眼神里压抑的欲望让爵士感到那么快乐。他轻轻点了点头。

“那么，你要好好看着。”

爵士听到警车的冷却扇疯狂地转动了起来。他喘息着微笑，在警车火热的视线中缓缓地将手探向自己的下体——他一直盯着警车，不放过他表情上的每个起伏，包括对方伸出舌尖时软金属形成的微小弧度和换气时嘴唇的轻微颤抖，然后他打开了自己的对接面板。接口暴露激起的快感让他不得不暂时关闭了一会儿光学镜，但当他想看看警车现在是什么表情时，对方遮住了他的护目镜。

“不要看。好好感觉一下。”警车的吐息里带着E调的甜香，止住了爵士的抗议。爵士感到警车的手在自己的接口处摩擦，比刚才抚摸他管线时的力道要大得多。这感觉实在太过刺激，越来越多的润滑剂从接口处涌了出来，警车的喘息声越来越大。他时而用一根手指在接口的外围画圈，按压内壁的软性金属，激得爵士浑身颤抖，时而用整个手掌缓缓盖住整个接口揉按，但就是不肯给爵士一个痛快——“不，”爵士无法控制自己的大声呻吟，“别这样，pal，别这样……”快感沿着他的传感线路不断堆积，电荷的流窜放出噼噼啪啪的火花，他激烈地扭动着机体，而警车依然遮着他的护目镜，他的信息接收几乎100%都来自警车的手，这让过载成了完全不能用意志控制的事情。实际上，爵士更希望和警车一起，但是他的能量循环速率根本是在以指数级上涨，电流激荡，油压直接突破了临界线，警车在他的声讯接收器旁以极高的频率换气，他呜咽了一声，便再也发不出声音——快感猛烈地冲刷过爵士的机体，他感到自己像是从高空中重重坠落，接触地面的那一刻光镜前炸开了一团白光，各部件在短路中发出了刺耳的摩擦声，他过载了。

警车的手从他的护目镜前拿开了，可他依然什么也看不见。他听到警车悠长的吐气声，他从自己身上离开，慢慢地倒在了一边。

“……pal？”所有的子系统开始逐渐重启，爵士的光镜上线了。他焦急地转过头看向一旁还在不断散热的警车，“你为什么不——”

“你看上去清醒了，那就好。”警车疲惫地摆摆手打断他，似乎一动也不想动，“你不介意的话，我想在你边上充会儿电。”

他说完这句话就下线了。爵士呆坐在那里，还在因为过载的余韵轻轻喘息。过了好久，他也重新躺了下来，瞪着侧卧在一旁静静地进入充电状态的警车，感到前所未有的挫败。

“该死的逻辑板。”他悻悻地嘀咕着，“我真是不敢相信。”

-FIN-


End file.
